Total Drama Fairy Tale
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: An all new season of Total Drama based around Fairy Tales! I promise that this description will be updated to a better one soon! (No more OCs needed! Thank you!) Co-written by the fabulously fabulous Slendie258
1. Application Form!

The well known reality TV host, Chris McLean, stood in the middle of a clearing in a dark forest only illuminated by odd floating lights that seemed to come in various different shapes and sizes, with a sickeningly sweet grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome to the all new season of Total Drama!" His voice echoed through the forest. "This season is called Total Drama Fairy Tale and we need **you**, yes, **you **to sign up for it! We need 18 lucky contestants to compete for the prize of their life- I mean.. One million dollars! This season will be, as the title suggests, based around Fairy Tales, some well known, others not so well known! The application form will be available on our website! Good luck!" Chris' ever so fake grin dismantled itself as he glared to the side. "We done?"

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Build:

Skin Tone:

Distinguishing Marks:

Hair Colour and Style:

Eye Colour and Shape:

Everyday wear:

Formal wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Accessories:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Allergies:

Sexuality:

Would they like a relationship?:

If so, what sort of thing do they look for in a person?:

Backstory:

Audition Tape:

* * *

**Okay then! Hi! I am Faye and I will be one of your co-writers for this story! *bows dramatically***

**So we've tried this in the past and failed but… Fingers crossed this one will be a success! I love fairy tales so this should be fun for me to write!**

**Now now… We don't want Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus however we do need people who have at least one kind bone in their body and aren't total manics (although one or two maniacs will be okay.)**

**Um.. Aaran? You got something you want to add?**

**...Aaran says that "The fabulous ginger Aaran will kill you if you send in a Mary-Sue" I don't doubt that for one second and neither should any of you!**

**We are looking for _detail_ in these forms!**

**SEND AWAY BITCHACHOS!**


	2. Accepted so far

"Really? That's who you've chosen?" Chris raised his eyebrow, his eyes diverted to something beyond the camera that was filming him. A muffled response to his question was given and Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine.. Whatever." He once again plastered on the fakest smile he could possibly muster up and stared directly into the camera lense.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Fairy Tale! So far we have accepted 10 people, 6 girls and 4 boys! We haven't had that many boys sign up yet and a lot of the ones who have are just clones of one another." He sighs before raising his voice. "We need some variety! Come on people!" Chris' voice lowered to the tone that it usually is while he's hosting. "The list of people who have been accepted so far is available on our website so check it out! Good luck to those of you still applying!"

* * *

**So the list of people we have accepted so far is as follows:**

**Girls:**

Billie Blackwell - The Troublemaker

Saskia Keys- The Feminist

Erika Moore- The Matchmaker

Clementine-Noelle Phillips- The Soft-Spoken Manipulator

Sage Stryker- The Undercover Vigilante

Zelda Valverde- The Overachieving Perfectionist

_Open space_

_Open space_

_Open space_

**Boys:**

Logan James- The Fanboy Geek

Adrian Maxwell- The Clueless Hottie

Rudolph "Rudy" Rayner- The Clever (and Crazy) Chemist

Kyle Summers- The Overly Cheerful Swimmer

_Open space_

_Open space_

_Open space_

_Open space_

_Open space_

_I give this the ginger seal of approval_

**Good. You should biatch…. Now I can just imagine a seal with a ginger wig...**

**We're sorry if your OC wasn't accepted. The main reasons for this were:**

**- We had a lot of clones**

**-We had WAY too many antagonists (despite my comment in the previous chapter)**

**-Some people didn't even use our application form**

**-Some didn't have enough detail**

**-And some were submitted by Guests. I suppose I am at fault for not mentioning this in the previous chapter but we will not accept any submitted by Guests as we may need to get in touch with the OC creators for some reason or another and well.. We can't if you're a guest.**

**So yeah.. We need some people who aren't secretly evil or idiots or crazy or Mary-Sues please! *hits head on wall repeatedly***

_**I second that**_

**Thank you!**

**-I third it-**

**SHUT UP PEDRO!**

**/I'M BATMAN!/**

**NO YOU ARE NOT STEVE!**

**I apologise for the voices in my head. They type for me sometimes.**


	3. Full List!

**Full list! Congrats to everyone who's OCs got in! Apologies if your OC didn't make the cut..**

**Girls:**

Billie Blackwell - The Troublemaker

Saskia Keys- The Feminist

Erika Moore- The Matchmaker

Clementine-Noelle Phillips- The Soft-Spoken Manipulator

Sage Stryker- The Undercover Vigilante

Zelda Valverde- The Overachieving Perfectionist

Yuuna Soung- Naïve Young Lady

Isabela Greys- The Daydreamer

Rachael Dacuan- The Whore Next Door

**Boys:**

Logan James- The Fanboy Geek

Adrian Maxwell- The Clueless Hottie

Rudolph "Rudy" Rayner- The Clever (and Crazy) Chemist

Kyle Summers- The Overly Cheerful Swimmer

Cory Andrews- The Performer

Travis McCormick- The Confused Wannabe

Wolfie Parker- The Conflicted One

Jack Tarros- The Zen Street Racer

Yuan Harrison- The Renaissance Man

**Aaran will be writing the first chapter!**

**YEP! You guys have to deal with my terrible writing or the first chapter! Hope you like the characters if not, TOUGH LUCK! **

**YEAH! TOUGH TITTIES!**

**Until next chapter beautiful readers ;)**


	4. Introductions

"Chris McLean here!" The voice came from a man with immaculate raven hair and a few grey streaks. His black eyes were filled with joy and malice. "And I'm here, to bring you the next season of Total Drama, with me, Chris McLean as your beautiful, funny, charming, kind, handsome, original, sexy, smart, lovable host!" He grinned his signature smile; his teeth glowing in the warm sunlight. "And Chef Hatchet is back as Chef." The last section definitely lacked the enthusiasm from the beginning of his speech.

"Now, this season has a rather odd twist to it..." He paused just a moment too long, "IT'S ABOUT FAIRY TALES! LIKE LITERALLY WHAT WERE THE PRODUCERS THINKING!" he ranted before breathing and calming himself down. "Anyway, it's in this dumb enchanted forest," he motioned to the dark trees around him and scoffed, "Apparently we have pixies and leprechauns bouncing about the place, but before this gets out of hand and you all get bored, let's meet our eighteen vict- contestants, Cheffie, bring them in!"

Chef brought in a wheelbarrow filled with eighteen squirming bodies in burlap sacks. He unceremoniously dumped them onto the ground as groans of pain emanated from all of them.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER FUCKING LET ME OUT OR I WILL DECAPITATE YOU!" Came a gruff male voice from one of the sacks.

"All in due time Mr Wolf," Chris smirked as a slight growl was then emitted from the sack, "Might as well start the introductions then. Ummmm," Chris looked at a clipboard that an intern had quickly passed him. "Let's meet, ummmm, not you, or you, you're too annoying, how about Isabela!"

Chef undid the knot on one of the sacks and flipped them over, a girl with slightly wavy black hair landed on the ground with a thud. She was small in stature and her t-shirt (which looked a little big on her) had a sunset over it. Denim shorts accompanied her outfit as well as a pair of imitation grey Toms.

"Ow," she said, absentmindedly staring into space.

"Come on, do something interesting," Chris urged, "Try and kill Chef go on, a mauling on the first day will really boost ratings!" When all she did was stare into the sky Chris deflated, "Well that sucked, maybe the next one will be more entertaining…" He browsed over the list of contestants and smirked at a particular name. "Yuan? How the hell do you say that? Yo-an? Ah Whatever!" Chef swiftly untied another knot and a male with black hair which was tied up into a low ponytail tumbled out. He stood up and brushed off his black overcoat which covered a black turtleneck and hung slightly over a pair of grey trousers. He then proceeded to straighten his reflective black sunglasses and look around.

"Where are we?" Yuan questioned the sadistic host who simply grinned knowingly in reply.

"Just a place.. No big deal!" He cackled, loud enough to bring Isabella out of her daydream state for a millisecond before returning to it. "Okay! Next we have.." His eyes scanned over the list again, "Ooooh, Sage sounds like fun, let's have her!" Chef undid the bag and a girl with messy shoulder-length black hair stumbled out.

"Well this is new," she stated casually, looking around the forest clearing, "Looks like a forest," she walked up to Isabela and Yuan and just stood there, looking down at her sea foam green hoodie which hid a navy t-shirt. Her blue jeans had a few specks of dirt on and she quickly brushed them off before folding her arms and sighing.

"Now we have… Billie! She seems like a barrel of laughs.." He mumbled the last part sarcastically. Chef untied another sack and a small girl with long curly blonde hair rolled out and onto the grassy clearing.

"I'm a human.. Not a barrel!" She giggled and stood up, not caring about the dirt that was now on her black jeans and green t-shirt, and skipped to stand with the rest of the group.

"Well, she's a freak," Chris commented,

"YOU THINK THAT WAS ME BEING A FREAK?!" Billie screeched in his ear, a grin spread across her pale and freckly face.

"Ow," Chris whined, holding his ear, "Of course not, subject change, how about Cory, he looks fun, Cory, get out here before she kills me," Chef bounded into action and undid the knot to a bag and a boy with brown hair fell to the ground painfully.

He stood up and dusted his blue hoodie and black sweat pants. He started tapping his feet like second nature,

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy Chrrrrrrrissssss," he sang in a middle tone, grinning widely.

"Hey Cory, you're only here because she scares me, so go stand with her and keep her occupied," Chris said in reference to Billie,Cory shuffled over to Billie and began to hum.

"Shut up," Billie said,

"Sorry, am I too perky for you," Cory said

"No, you're just distracting me from looking for the pixies," she said sarcastically, Cory raised an eyebrow and stopped humming and started hopping from foot to foot. Billie sighed and turned away from him.

"While those two get acquainted let's meet-" Chris was cut off by a yell.

"I SAID LET ME OUT OR I'LL DECAPITATE YOU!" One of the sacks was thrashing about wildly, the contestant inside clearly trying to get out.

"Wolfie!.. Before he cuts my head off.." Chef quickly untied the rope holding the sack closed and stepped back as a tall boy with icy-blue eyes burst out and glared at Chris, lazily pushing his black hair, which had blue tips that matched his piercing eyes, out of his face.

"You'll pay for that McLean." He hissed, his teeth gritted shut and stormed over to stand with the group of introduced contestants.

"Well, before I die a second time, why don't we introduce ooooh Rachael sounds like fun," Chris had an evil glint in his eye that put a couple of the contestants on edge. Chef untied a bag as if it contained a dead body. His face portraying so much disgust, the remaining contestants were put on very high alert. He rushed away before he opened it fully so the girl did it herself and stepped out of the sack with a predatory grin. Her blonde hair was a little dishevelled from the sack, making it look wavier than it usually would, and her headband was slightly out of place. She continued to grin as she strutted over to Chris.

The other contestants looked at her with disdain. She was wearing a very revealing pink crop top and white booty shorts. She placed a delicate hand on Chris' shoulder and whispered something into his ear that made him grin.

"Yeah I know Rachael, now, as much as I would _love_ for you to stay, I have to ask you to join your comrades as we must continue, sorry," he apologized as Rachael smiled nicely,

"Oh it's fine Chrissy, I'm sure we'll get along _just fin_e," the grin returned as she walked towards the crowd of people.

"And now.. Zelda?" Chris questioned the name and a small squeak was heard from Billie.

"Princess Zelda!" She whispered excitedly and pulled on Wolfie's black shirt sleeve, much to his dismay. Chef then pulled another piece of rope and the sack fell to the ground to reveal a girl with straight brown hair that came to her shoulders who was dressed in all pink. She stepped out calmly and looked around, smiling at the people already there.

"Hello!" She cheered softly and walked over to join the group. Rachael gave her a look as if to say 'are you serious' before studying her fingernails. Zelda gave her a small smile despite this and then looked around at everyone else, trying to analyse them.

"Ok, she was boring, how about um, Kyle?" The boy who chef released was blonde, his hair messy and falling over his face in an almost clean way. He tightened the white hoodie that was around his waist and sipped on the water in the pocket of his shorts.

"Hey guys," he chirped, waving cheerfully at everyone. Everyone smiled at him while Rachael give a low whistle,

"Now that's a hot bod," she commented, checking him out,

"Um... Thanks," Kyle said rubbing the back of neck and looking at the ground.

"Yeah, yeah… My bod is hotter…" Chris murmured before looked back down at the list. "Next we'll have Rudolph!.. Isn't that the name of a reindeer?" A small explosion ripped a hole in one of the sacks and a male with messy and slightly singed brown hair stuck his head out.

"Oops..?" He studied the damage that was done to the sack briefly before stepping out of it.

"AWESOME!" Billie exclaimed, briefly pausing from annoying Zelda before going back to pestering her with endless questions.

"Adding too much of _that _chemical," Rudolph noted to himself, "And please, call me Rudy, that name bugs me," he noted before pulling out a beaker of luminous green liquid.

"Um, is that safe?" Isabela asked tentatively, (the explosion having snapped her out of her daydream), eying up the liquid cautiously

"Mostly," Rudy shrugged as Isabela's eyes widened and she scooted away quietly.

"Shut up, you're cutting my screen time, and everyone knows the audience watches the show for me and not you deadbeats," Chris said smirking triumphantly, "Um, Saskia can come out now, she's just a useless girl so no one really cares about her," the host said nonchalantly as Chef undid the knot on a bag with a giant grin.

As soon as he did, a girl with brown hair tied into a loose ponytail shot out of the bag and grabbed Chris round the neck and throttled him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT WOMEN!" she screeched as Chris choked through lack of oxygen.

"Chef... help..." Chris wheezed out as Saskia kept shaking him wildly shouting obscenities that cannot be placed in this fanfiction.

"Nah, I'm quite enjoying this pretty boy," Chef laughed as he leant on a tree just outside the camera's view.

"Let... go... eliminate... now," Saskia looked conflicted at the statement before letting Chris drop unceremoniously.

"Fine," she grunted before turning on her heel of her grey sneakers and walking away, dusting her hands and white blouse. As she walked into the crowd of teenagers Billie stopped her,

"THAT WAS EPIC!" she screamed, "Girl power, am I right?" Billie offered a fist and Saskia quickly tapped a fair fist against Billies.

"Yeah, girl power," she said with a smile before Billie began poking Zelda's cheek.

"Ow..." Chris said as he coughed and breathed up lungfuls of air. "H-How about someone less.. violent?" He sputtered out. "Jack?" Chef let a male with short, spiked back, rust coloured hair out of a sack. Jack looked around almost curiously, however his facial expressions didn't display much emotion. Without even saying anything, he paced over to the group of contestants.

"Really? That's it? You look around and then say nothing?" Chris looked highly pissed off with this. "You lot are all weird.. Can we please have someone who isn't bat-shit crazy or boring as hell next please Chef?"

"Hey! You're the one choosing who's next, I'm just letting them out of the sacks!" Chef replied in protest.

"That brings me to something that's been bugging me for the past few minutes.. How did you get these psychos into the sacks without a single scratch?" Chris questioned, putting emphasis onto the word 'psychos'. Chef just grinned almost hauntingly before mumbling: "I have my ways.." and untying another rope which was securing a contestant in a sack. A male with alluring jade-green eyes and dark brown hair took a step out of the piece of cloth, almost tripping over.

Rachael wolf-whistled long and loud at the boy who had attracted even Isabela's attention with his looks, including some of the male contestants.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" The boy's gaze landed on Chris. "You're that Chris guy off of the TV aren't you?" Before Chris could reply, the boy's mind had already wandered off somewhere else. "Is this a forest or just a bunch of trees?" Chris and at least 5 other contestants facepalmed at the question.

"You must be Adrian.." Chris rolled his eyes. "Yes, this is a forest. An enchanted one at that!"

"Enchanted.. Isn't that a song by Taylor Swift? How can a song be a forest?" Adrian asked, while wandering over to the rest of the group.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer.." Chris sighed. "Um, how about Clementine, you can't go wrong with fruit, heres hoping she is just a little bit smarter than Adrian, though that's not hard,"

Chef undid the knot to one of the bags and out popped a lithe girl with very pale skin. She had a blue camisole over her torso, covered by a white cardigan and skinny jeans. She looked a lot younger than she probably was, being so small, only beaten by Billie who was a single inch smaller. "Well..." Chris urged, "Aren't you going to say anything?" he said with an exasperated sigh, "You can go wrong with fruit," Chris muttered as Clementine walked over to the group and stood on the outskirts Saskia looked annoyed at Chris.

"Why are you being so mean to such a cute little girl!" she demanded as Chris shrugged,

"She wasn't talking, therefore is boring," Chris stated, "NEXT!" he said quickly, cutting off Saskia's retort. "Logan! Let's have you!" A boy with jet black hair and a Spiderman t-shirt practically leaped out of the sack.

"Um.. Hi?" He looked around, quickly looking over the contestants who had already been introduced and then finally stopping at Chris. "Where are we?"

"Have you not been listening?! How many times do I have to say that we're in an enchanted forest?!" Chris groaned and pouted childishly.

"Again, I still don't see how a Taylor Swift song can be-" Adrian was cut off by Zelda putting her hand over his mouth, not being able to stand listening to another idiotic word that he spouted out.

"Well.. Those bags are pretty soundproof so.." Logan gestured at the sack he had just gotten out of before joining everyone else.

"BOOOOOORING!" Chris shouted, "UGH! I WANT INTERESTING PEOPLE, NOT INSANE AND IDIOTIC PEOPLE! WE CAN'T ALL JUST RELY ON MY AWESOMENESS! THIS YUUNA GIRL BETTER BE INTERESTING OR SO HELP ME I WILL MURDER SOMETHING OR SOMEONE!"

Chef undid a knot and a girl with light blond hair down to her waist tumbled out. She looked around and blushed before skittering over to the crowd.

"THAT'S IT!" Chris screamed, "I GIVE UP WITH YOU UNINTERESTING IDIOTS!" he stormed off and Chef walked over and picked up the clipboard,

"Um, I suppose Erika can come out next," he grumbled, obviously not happy that he now has to take over. He waited for someone to untie the knot but then realised that doing that was his job and dragged himself over to the sack.

Shortly, a girl with blonde hair tied up into a loose ponytail appeared and grinned widely at everyone.

"So many people! So many possible pairings! Ooh! Where to start?" She gasped and skipped over to everyone, grabbing Saskia's wrist and attempted to drag her over to one of the male contestants.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Saskia yelled, wriggling her arm out of Erika's grip.

"Hmm.. You're going to be a tough one to find love for! But never fear, Erika the Matchmaker is here!" She laughed cheerfully. "You'll crack soon! Everyone needs love after all!"

"Freak," Chef muttered, "Um, finally Travis," Chef undid the final knot and a boy with spiky black hair fell out.

"Yo what's up people," Travis said with a smile and a wink, he was met with stares and an uninterested huff from Rachael, "Oh. Okay," Travis sighed and walked on the edge of the crowd while Chris walked back up to the group.

"Apparently I'm not allowed to quit mid-show so I'm here to put you boring dumbasses into teams. So.. As this is Total Drama Fairy Tale the teams are named after famous Fairy Tale authors! The first team will consist of.. Yuan, Adrian, Wolfie, Kyle, Jack, Billie, Erika, Clementine and Zelda. Go stand.. I dunno! Over there." He waved at an ominous tree with a strange glow and the group of people whose names were called out walked over to go stand in front of it. Adrian simply stared at the tree, occasionally prodding it and asking no one in particular why it glows like that, Billie squealed about Zelda being in the same team as her, still fangirling over the fact that she shared a name with Princess Zelda, Wolfie glared at Erika who was listing off all of the people on the team who he could be paired with, Yuan was looking at everyone with a slight hint of distaste, Clementine stood slightly behind Yuan, looking down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, Jack was next to Clementine, almost mirroring her actions and finally Kyle was flopped on the floor after falling over a rock that was in his way.

"You will be…." Chris hesitated before telling the team their name, trying to create a dramatic suspense.

"GET ON WITH IT BEFORE SHE DRIVES ME INSANE!" Wolfie yelled, gesturing to Erika who was now listing people who were on the other team that he could have a 'forbidden' love with.

"Fine! Geesh! You'll be Team Grimm Brothers! Grimm for short!" Chris sighed and threw them a flag with a picture of the tree that they were standing by crudely drawn on it. "The rest of you, that's Cory, Logan, Travis, Rudy, Rachael, Isabela, Saskia, Yuuna and Sage, you go stand in front of that abnormally large flower." The second team threw a look of caution at the flower which was a neon yellow colour and swayed in the opposite direction that the wind was blowing, defying rules of physics. Rudy studied the flower, curious as to why it was behaving the way it was, Cory was back to humming a jolly tune, Rachael was flirting with Travis, despite the obvious disapproval she gave him earlier on, Logan was attempting to make conversation with Isabela who was too absorbed in her own little world to pay attention to him while Saskia was explaining to Yuuna and Sage how their team was superior to Team Grimm as it had five girls in it.

"However Rachael goes against almost everything that I stand for.." She added in a voice quiet enough for only Yuuna, Sage and of course, herself, would hear.

"Enough chit-chat!" Chris rolled his eyes at them. "You will be Team Hans Christian Andersen! Or Team HCA for short!" He threw them a flag with the abnormally large flower scribbled on it, the drawing equally as bad as the tree on the other flag. Chris then turned to look at the camera. "Tune in after the break to find out what these idiots' have to suffer through for their first challenge!"

* * *

**HOLY CRAP ON A STICK! WE DID IT! WE ACTUALLY DID IT! THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**We have found an effective way of writing on Google Documents.. When one of us gets bored, we make the other one write!**

_**We're such good friends!**_

**We do however keep on stopping when one of us doesn't see that it's their turn to write **_**(*cough cough* Faye *cough cough***_**) or we have to do stuff like babysit our annoying siblings and do mediocre chores (**_***cough cough* Faye *cough cough***_**)**

_**And some of us, actually write non stop and don't have babysitting or chores **_

**Well excuse me mister "I am never busy" but some of us have lives outside of the interwebinet! ;) I'm kidding! I don't have a life. *serious Darth Vader voice* I'm dead…..**

**Anywhore! Next chapter will be.. Whatever the next chapter will be and blah blah blah Aaran type I'm losing my sanity! Wait.. Did I ever have any sanity? Probably not! Oh well! Hahahahahahhaahahudbfecrnjqf sm aekcsm xjidskxm.. I headbutted my keyboard..**

_**Faye will now publish this before someone **_**POKEMON **_**dies**_

**Aaran will STOP TELLING FAYE WHAT TO DO!... But yeah.. I will publishishishish this! Bye bye! Until next chapter!**

_**BYE BYE!**_


End file.
